Hoy habrá luna llena...
by Arche
Summary: Post bloqueo!... es una pseudo secuela de Mi mejor Amigo, leanlo los va a dejar..llorando ... Y DEJENME REVIEWS!!!!!


Hoy habrá luna llena... ya veo como inunda mi habitación.. y no puedo evitar recordarte. Como es cruel la conciencia... sabe lo mal que me hace pensar en ti... pero en estos momentos es lo único que puedo hacer. No fue mi culpa... sucedió lo que debía, y como único testigo tuvimos a la luna llena, llena como esta noche. No quise.... en verdad que no quise hacerlo. Miento... creo que lo estaba esperando desde le momento en que me subí al avión para abandonarte, pero creo que solo mi corazón lo sabía, y utilicé a tu hermano para refugiarme... Yama, lo utilicé cruelmente, el amor que el me otorgaba... me sirvió a mi como careta... solo como implemento, nada mas que un mero accesorio. Y ahora... nuevamente me quedo sin nada, sola... sola yo y este diario... nuevamente este diario. Mi único confidente en estas noches de luna en que nada mas puedo hacer que recordarte.. y recordar los maravillosos momentos que vivimos.  
  
  
  
"...Creo que tu primer beso no es algo que me corresponda a mi niña bonita..."  
  
  
  
Ese día TK se levantó muy temprano y se puso a observar por la ventana, lo noté nervioso desde hacía algunas semanas, luego de una llamada telefónica que por cierto duró mucho. El sol inundó el cuarto y bañó mi cuerpo desnudo junto a las sábanas. -Que pasa amor?... te noto nervioso- Se volteó sonriente hacia mi. Sus pasos se dirigieron a la cama y se sentó junto a mi. -besandome la frente- Hoy es un gran día... te tengo una sorpresa. Le sonreí como cada mañana, estaba de muy buen humor. Efusivamente se levantó de la cama y arrastró las sábanas con el... HOY VUELVE MI HERMANO!-  
  
  
  
"...Siempre fuiste el mas cercano a mí... siempre... pero claro... todo cambia y finalmente nos fuimos alejando... eso me dolió ¿sabes?... no, por supuesto que no lo sabes.. porque nunca te lo dije.... nuca te lo dije ... Yama..."  
  
  
  
Aún recuerdo la sensación que oprimió mi pecho, no podía creerlo, estaba aterrada.. ¿como actuar frente al amor de tu vida despues de 7 años de no saber nada de el?. Ya me había acostumbrado a la rutina que era "estar enamorada" de tu hermano, ya era algo necesario en mi vida...Ja!, luego de eso salimos de la casa al aeropuerto..a buscarte a ti y Sora. El cielo se ve hermoso...Hoy habrá luna llena, el sol ya está comenzando a ponerse. Y lloraré por no tener a quien abrazar.  
  
  
  
"... es que si me quedo, no se que mas sería capaz de enseñarte..."  
  
  
  
Me fui a buscar un café a la máquina, necesitaba algo estimulante para amortiguar el shock en el que aún me encontraba. Me apoyo en la máquina - no quiero ni pensar lo... MATT!!! No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando tu nombre llega a mis oidos y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo... no puedo moverme de ahí. Abrazandome por la espalda-Hola niña bonita- Un susurro del viento llegó a mis oídos y un escalofrío mayor me recorrió para terminar en un nudo de la garganta. H..h..hola Yamato- mientras me volteo Me sonries... me sonries y me miras con tus bellos ojos, han pasado 7 años y aún tienes esa mirada. Te acercas a mi oído - Quién diría que nos volveríamos a ver en un aeropuerto-  
  
  
  
"..Tu llegaste a ser mi mejor amigo, compartimos muchas cosas.. aunque el destino nos tenía dispuestos caminos distintos..."  
  
  
  
Lo anaranjado que queda del cielo inunda mi cuarto y lo llena de calidez. Ese abrazo... es la calidez de ese abrazo. Hoy habrá luna llena y seguiré pensando en ti. Luego nos fuimos a la casa a celebrar.... te habías casado con Sora, y yo aún no formalizaba mi compromiso con tu hermano... ni siquiera se porqué...¿no lo sé?  
  
  
  
"...¿despecho niña bonita? ¿lo tuyo con TK?... ¿y crees que fue lo mio con Sora?..."  
  
  
  
Matt se ve muy bien no crees amor?... creo que Sora le ha hecho mucho bien. Decía Tk mientras se tomaba una copa de vino. Mas vino Kari?- se acercó Sora ofreciéndome amablemente- Si.-articulo mientras le sonrio falsamente- Amor, voy al jardín un rato, estoy algo ahogada, y la luna esta demasiado bella. Te acompaño?- ofreció inutilmente- No te preocupes, disfruta -mientras le besaba los labios- En es instante te observé.. ví que tu mirada se había dirigido hacia nosotros. No me importó y salí al jardín. La luna me ilumina y el fresco de la noche hace de las suyas entre mi delgada ropa. Me aproximo a la cerca e inspiro hondo y pienso... Matt... esa mirada, esos ojos -mi mirada se llena de nostalgia- ojalá y te hubiese superado... no es nada fácil, pero maldición!, si no hubieses llegado en este instante, aún sería "feliz"... ya que no conozco la verdadera felicidad. Las lágrimas me brotan... trato de impedirlo, pero no puedo Un olor familiar se hace presente... miro a mi lado.. eres tú. Te molesta que te acompañe?- articulaste sonriéndome- Trato de hacerme la fuerte "Para nada... y cuéntame ¿como ha estado tu vida?", digo alegremente. Me miras lastimeramente y meneas la cabeza hacia ambos lados. Pense.. pense que -mirándome fijamente- pensé que tu podrías decirmelo... Que?..-digo sorprendida- sin alcanzar a decir mas porque tu mano sostiene ahora a mi mejilla. Si tan solo... -me miras fijamente y te acercas a mi oído- me lo hubieses dicho antes. Una lágrima recorre ahora mi rostro y es iluminada por la luna... Matt yo... -Tu dedo se posa suavemente en mis labios y me calla- No digas nada... ya todo fue dicho ¿o no lo recuerdas? Una caricia de mis manos recorre tus facciones, ni yo puedo controlarla... era algo que necesitaba hacer desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Tus labios tiemblan y buscan insaciablemente los mios... Susurraste -te amo Hikari Yagami- Te tomo entre mis manos, me inundo de tu mirada y las lágrimas empañan mi visión. Yama -digo ahogada- espero que algún día me entiendas... Llorando beso tu frente.... y entro a la casa. Las lágrimas bañan insaciablemente mis rostro y el viento las aleja de mi piel. Miro por el rabillo del ojo y aún estas ahí... observando como entro en la casa y te dejo atrás... dejo atrás mis ilusiones y sueños. Paso de largo por el living, no puedo permitir que TK me vea así. Subo al cuarto y me siento en la ventana... la luna está llena. Suspiro- Hoy hay luna llena... - Mis palabras se detienen al son del viento, y mi mirada se dirige a la cerca... Aún estas ahí. Esos ojos azules me miran.. pero no con desprecio... me miran con compasión. Una sonrisa tuya sella nuestro pacto y una mirada de nostálgica aprobación emerge de tus ojos. Desvío la mirada.... si continuo mirándote, bajaré a tu encuentro... Vuelvo a observar.. sin importarme las consecuencias.... pero ya no estás.. el susurro del viento en tus cabellos, la luz de la luna en tus ojos... tu penetrante aroma.. se han ido... ...tal vez fue mejor así...  
  
  
  
"...recuerda que eres y siempre serás... "mi mejor amigo..."  
  
  
  
Entré a la casa.. si, aunque nadie me lo crea. Yo estaba ahí.... pero no quería aceptarlo... no quería aceptar mi amor por ti, no de nuevo. Y no te he vuelto a ver. Se que ya no hay tiempo de arrepentirse pero... Hoy como esa noche miro por el ventanal... y... no te veo, no veo tus ojos iluminados por la claridad, ni tu sonrisa, ni tu tez. Mas solo el vacío... un vacío lleno de nada, lleno de luz de luna... lleno del susurro solitario del viento... que ya no susurra con tus cabellos. Ya lo sé... en una noche como esta desprecié la felicidad en pos de otros... siempre busqué la felicidad de los demás menos la mia. Me siento en la ventana y observo el cielo nuevamente. Tus ojos tristes de aquella noche se me vienen a la memoria. Hoy.. hoy habrá una llena e inundará mi habitación...  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena, y lloraré por no tener a quien abrazar....  
  
Habrá luna llena y lloraré por haber despreciado la felicidad...  
  
Habrá luna llena y te recordaré...  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena.... y nadie susurrará su amor....  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena y me acompañará la soledad....  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena y el susurro nocturno inundará mi vacío...  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena y tus manos sin querer recorrerán mi cuerpo...  
  
Hoy habrá luna llena...  
  
y me pregunto mientras, miro el horizonte y cierro el diario como cierro un episodio de mi vida  
  
.....¿Que vas a hacer tú con esa Luna?....  
  
Notas de la autora: HE VUELTOOO!!!!...BUAAAA.. yo y mis finales tristes, se lo dedico a mi koushiro yamato, te dije que volveria.. ^-^ Espero que les haya gustado, dejenme reviews si??? Nos vemos Arche 


End file.
